¿Me recuerdas?
by MissCheeseOwO
Summary: Levi, escritor famoso y pintor en sus tiempos libres, ha tenido constantes sueños con un chico de ojos azul verdoso, tantos que decide pintarlo y con ayuda de Erwin logra encontrarlo RIREN/AU


Los empleados de la mudanza sacaban las últimas cajas del camión para llevarlo a la habitación indicada por un pelinegro de baja estatura y mirada inexpresiva.

-¿En qué habitación quiere los cuadros?- se escucho la voz de uno de los hombres de overol.

-Al final del pasillo- el hombre asintió y camino hacia el lugar.

Levi, un hombre de bajas proporciones, cabellos oscuros y mirada gris y gélida, un tanto asocial, serio y directo, del tipo que suelta las cosas sin pensar, caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la salida de lo que sería su nuevo "hogar" si es que podía llamarlo así.

-Es todo, nos retiramos- el hombre de antes se acerco a avisar el final de su jornada de trabajo, el pelinegro solo asintió y abrió la puerta para salir junto con los trabajadores.

Luego de que el camión abandonó la calle saco su celular y marcó un número que ya sabía de memoria, puso el teléfono en su oreja y espero pacientemente la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- una voz del otro lado contesto- Si, ¿en veinte minutos? De acuerdo- colgó y se adentro nuevamente en la enorme casa.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a través del ventanal de la sala de estar, en unos minutos más el esperado sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- saludo un rubio de corte militar, ojos azules, alto y fornido- ¿listo para empe…?- fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

-Veintitrés- su expresión denotaba molestia.

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?- su mirada era de total confusión.

-Fueron veintitrés minutos, dijiste veinte minutos, tardaste- se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar.

-No es para tanto, solo fueron tres minutos- se limpio los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada y paso con confianza.

-Debes aprender a ser puntual- cerro la puerta suavemente y camino hacia los muebles envueltos en sabanas blancas- debemos empezar desenvolviendo todo, limpie antes de que llegaran los de la mudanza.

-De acuerdo, ¿empezamos en la sala?- se quito los zapatos y los dejo a un lado de la puerta principal, el otro asintió y el suspiro- no se porque acepte ayudarte, esta casa es enorme.

-Te lo pregunte solo una vez y aceptaste sin dudarlo, no te quejes- tomo unos pañuelos y se amarro uno de manera que le tapara la boca y el otro se lo extendió al rubio- ten, no quiero que te de uno de tus fastidiosos ataques de alergia.

-Gracias, me alegra pensar que te preocupas por mí y no porque llene de gérmenes tu nueva casa- su sarcasmo fue notorio.

Levi solo bufo y empezó a desenvolver los muebles más grandes y luego se le unió Erwin, se pasaron toda la tarde desenvolviendo y acomodando muebles, sacando cosas de cajas y llevándolas a las muchas habitaciones de la casa.

-Realmente es enorme- suspiro y se limpio el sudor de la frente- ¿Por qué el afán de tener una casa tan grande si vivirás tu solo?- camino hacia la cocina junto con Levi- ¿es que acaso no te da miedo?

-No, ¿hay algún motivo por el que deba asustarme vivir solo?- se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y el otro lo imito.

- Esta casa es tan antigua y solitaria que no me sorprendería que de un momento a otro un fantasma apareciera y decidiera arrastrarte al inframundo- lo miro con terror fingido.

-No, cosas tan ridículas como esa no van a pasar, no en mi casa- se levanto y fue directo a la cafetera y la encendió- mucho menos a mí.

-Oh, lo siento señor soy muy malo como para que me aparezca un fantasma- dijo con burla- pero cambiando de tema- su voz se volvió seria- ¿terminaste la pintura de la que me hablaste?

-Si, esta en una de las habitaciones- saco dos tazas de la alacena y las dejo sobre el mesón- quiero hablar contigo antes de mostrártela- la cafetera hizo un pitido indicando que el café estaba listo.

-¿Sobre que?- lo miro verter el contenido de la cafetera en las tazas y luego dejarla en su lugar.

-¿Recuerdas el chico del que te había hablado?- dio un sorbo e su café y busco el azúcar para ofrecérsela.

-Si, aunque hay muchos que coinciden con la descripción que me diste- tomo el azúcar y le puso dos cucharadas al café- no podre encontrar a uno solo si solo me dices su descripción física, necesito un nombre- dio un sorbo de su café.

-¿Te serviría la pintura?- el otro asintió- bien, vamos entonces- ambos se levantaron con las tazas en la mano y se encaminaron hacia "aquella" habitación.

Caminaron entre los pasillos de aquella casa y llegaron a una puerta de caoba con vitrales biselados, entraron y habían muebles aun sin desenvolver y cuatros de paisajes en las paredes, todos pintados por el mas bajo, habían caballetes de distintas medidas en distintos lugares de la habitación, un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el patio, un candelabro colgando del techo dando el efecto de antigüedad a la habitación.

-El entrar aquí da la sensación de estar en otra época- dijo Erwin dejando la taza suavemente sobre una pequeña mesa de madera- ¿Esta es la pintura?- se acerco a un cuadro de unos 3 metros de altura pegado a la pared cubierto con una tela blanca.

-Es enorme- dijo sorprendido- ya veo porque elegiste esta habitación para las pinturas- posó su vista en Levi que veía distraídamente a través del enorme ventanal, suspiro y se acerco a el- ¿vas a mostrármela?

-Si- camino hacia la pintura, tomo uno de las esquinas de la tela y tiró suavemente de ella y esta cayo lentamente al piso dejando ver la pintura.

Erwin admiro sorprendido, era un joven de unos quince años de cabellos castaños y ojos azul verdoso, la pintura no llegaba mas abajo del pecho dejando ver que vestía una chaqueta marrón y debajo de esta una camisa verde con una ligera abertura unida por hilos, lo mas resaltante de la pintura eran los ojos del joven, eran grandes y expresivos aunque se encontrara en un estado totalmente relajado.

-Con una pintura como esta podría calificarte como acosador- rió levemente- me parece conocido, solo… no recuerdo de donde- miro detalladamente en una de las esquinas del cuadro, ahí, junto a la firma de Levi se encontraba un nombre: "Eren"- ¿Eren? Un momento, ya lo recordé- lo miro sonriente- Tienes una suerte increíble, justo hace una semana llego a mi empresa un chico exactamente igual a este, fue a pedirme empleo, es un buen candidato- alzo su vista y entrecerró los ojos como intentando descifrar algo- si no mal recuerdo su apellido era… Jaeger, si eso, Eren Jaeger.

El más bajo lo miro interesado, le importaba y mucho, miro la taza aun en una de sus manos y le dio un gran sorbo, suspiro y camino hacia la salida siendo seguido por el rubio que antes de salir tomo la taza antes dejada en la mesa.

* * *

-Gracias- sostenía la puerta mientras el otro salía de la casa.

-Tranquilo, te enviare la información del chico en cuanto lo contrate- se despidió moviendo su mano- adiós.

El otro solo asintió y cerró la puerta cuando el otro subió a su auto, camino hacia la sala y suspiró sentándose en uno de los muebles.

-Definitivamente, averiguare quien eres y porque siempre sueño contigo… "Eren Jaeger"

* * *

**Holii, las fotos inspiran y a mi me salio esto espero que les haya gustado OwO**


End file.
